


Unread texts, unanswered calls

by quakingitup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early season 3, F/M, Gen, Hinted philinda, Melinda is on leave, Phil and Daisy miss her, from drunken ideas, i love the idea of daisy purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakingitup/pseuds/quakingitup
Summary: They miss May. A lot.Coulson spars with Daisy while thinking about May, makes a discovery, and texts. And hopes.





	1. Unread texts, unanswered calls

Coulson jumped back as his opponent tried to kick him.

There was sweat making his shirt stick to his back and his muscles were taking a heavy workout dodging (because blocking her hits never worked well from him. He knows, they’ve been doing this for weeks). Still he enjoyed the physical activity.

He was making sure his new hand was as precise as he wanted it to be, as strong as he needed it to be (he tried not to think how much of it was because he was missing his right hand, more so than the left). He was also one of the only ones that would spar with her, unafraid of her destructive powers. They both knew sparring was only half for keeping sharp. Because they both know who would be sparring with her. They both knew half way in it would turn from a full out sparring to sitting side by side drinking cold beer and sharing memories of her.

He knew Daisy tried calling every day, and no matter how upbeat she seemed about it all, she missed her SO. Melinda May had taken her leave months before. Andrew was back, and she was not, and they both missed her so much. And sometimes when he was not sure May would actually join them again, sparring was bittersweet because it made his heart warm that Daisy fought so much like her, that she strives to be as strong as her, because Daisy thought the world of her, and he wished Melinda understood how much the younger agent cared for her. It also made him miss May that much more.

Yeah Daisy called her every day in hope she picked up (She was as stubborn as May too). He didn’t. He sent texts. He didn’t know if she ever reads them. Maybe at some point she will read them all at once. Maybe she won’t at all. He hopes she does. He sends her reminders sometimes. Sleep. Eat. Don’t kill people without a good plan if she must. He sent her a few recipes for drinks. A picture of a bottle of Vodka he got. He once sent a pic of daisy smiling, her hair short, her skin tan from her last mission. He sent a text when Jemma disappeared and one when they rescued her. He sent a fair share of small complains on Daisy being as reckless and stubborn and self-sacrificing as she was. He complained about paperwork. He told her he began sparring with Daisy. He was suddenly aware of how much he actually texted her and it prompted him to later send a text saying Daisy was as stubborn and determined as both of them and he was not sure it was good or bad yet.

He was brought out from his thoughts by Daisy successfully landing a kick that got him flat on his back. She was smirking at him and offered a hand and accepted it only to pull her down and twist while getting up. Once he had her down he proceeded to mess with her hair earning a yell and a pout and just like that the sparring part was done.

They sat side by side and Daisy reached into the cooler for two bottles of water passing one to him. He took a picture of her messed up hair to send to May later. She kept grumbling and trying to somewhat get her hair to be presentable again and he tried to help by running his finger to untangle a knot (all the while she make sure he knew how annoyed she was) and his fingers accidentally ran across her scalp, somewhat behind her ear and she stopped talking immediately, another hesitant movement of his hand had her relaxing and closing her eye and she began to vibrate under his fingers and he was basically petting her head and she was… purring. When he stopped she got tense and glared at his smirk and was like don’t. His smirk just got larger because her glare was just like May’s, and he is pretty immune to it. He wondered what it told about them that instead of being immune to puppy eyes he had become immune to glares. (And maybe that is why May complained he sucked at ignoring Daisy - Skye back then - puppy eyes).

Daisy tried to brush it off. Just some vibration. As if he didn’t see her relaxing. She made him promise to tell no one. Without May around someone had to keep the recruits in line and be scary, and such ridiculous rumor she could purr would just not do ( _MiniMay_ , some agents had called her, and thought she was proud of her name, the name given to her by her parents, he saw her puff up in pride every damn time she was called that). Coulson just smiled and agreed watching her leaving. He pulled his phone and load the pic he took before he began typing.

_‘You wouldn’t guess what I just found out’_


	2. Missed calls, read texts

Melinda May was not a coward.

When she left Shield months before it was not to run away. She needed to find herself again. She needed to clean the air with Andrew. She needed to see some breathtaking sights and then she needed to care for her father (No matter what he said she was not afraid of going back, just… reluctant).

Above all what Melinda May needed was to finally let the girl go.

Bahrain had been haunting her for so long, and as painful as it was to remember, May now knew the whole truth. The truth of the innocent inhuman girl turned into a monster. And while she will never be the same she was before it all, she was healing.

But she was no coward. And the reason she went along with Hunter was not to delay her return. It was not because of the 176 missed call from Daisy. The girl was stubborn and called every single day. But one of the reasons Melinda needed to get a hold was for her. To make sure her relationship with Daisy didn’t get damaged with her fried nerves after the whole inhuman deal. (That was probably the excuse she used the first couple of weeks but then it was one thing after another, she was not afraid)

She had been reading Phil texts of course she had.

She was hungry for them. For small complains and thoughts. For news on Jemma while she was away. And May almost caved in and called Daisy, when she didn’t call for a few days, worry plaguing her. But then there was another missed call, and a text from Phil. Jemma was safe, Fitz was a very brave idiot, and Daisy a stubborn selfless idiot. Her three Junior idiots were safe and Senior idiot kept texting her. (She called them that with affection and a sigh).

She had every picture Coulson sent of Daisy saved and secure in her phone, she liked the ones she was with Phil, both smiling for a pic that was meant _for her_.

She was waiting for Ward for appear when her phone vibrated and she told herself she could spare a minute, no sign of Ward yet, probably wont be there for hours. So she unlocked the phone trying not to smile at the pic of Daisy`s grumpy face, her short her messed up by Phil, her cheeks rosy from sparring and a playful air in the picture that made her heart ache.

She was proud of Daisy, and how she was leading the Secret Warriors, and how she was taking it seriously, but she had been worried. Because Daisy was still her little hacktivist Skye who liked to play pranks and tell jokes and make people smile. (And hugging). But now she is being called mini-may and may was nostalgic, because Phil liked to remind her that she was like that too, before Bahrain, (But way less loud) and May didn't want Daisy to lose herself like she did. So she cherished every picture with smile faces and rosy cheeks and messy hairs. She cherished the pictures Phil and daisy had identical shit eating grins after doing something (Probably stupid) and Coulson would take a selfie, _just for May_. She was relieved Daisy more Phil-like than May-like in the pics (Even if Phil insists Daisy is scarily like her).

The corner of her mouth tilted up against her will as she read the message and imagined the scene. Daisy purred. And May just knew she was ready to go home. To see her two dorks up close. She was ready.

She spent the next hour waiting, preparing herself. She would take a shot at Ward. She would not miss.

She didn’t. Ward was dead, and it was anticlimactic but to May it somehow felt like a threat of something big washing away from them. As if she avoided one more monster that could take Daisy from her again.

Now, It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i killed ward(Well may did) because i will write more stuff in this verse and i didnt want Hive!ward on it.


End file.
